


John el Rojo y el Lobo Feroz

by Gudea



Series: Lobo Feroz [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Slash, Some Humor, Top Sherlock, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John se anima a ir al gimnasio para recuperar su forma física, a Sherlock le encanta su ropa de deporte (le recuerda una obra de teatro que hizo de pequeño) y, mientras resuelve un caso, decide jugar con John. SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caperucita va al gimnasio

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Tanto Sherlock como John fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos, muchos años. La BBC y Moffat los han recreado y adaptado al siglo XXI (diría que de forma... ¡Brillante!). Yo me limito a jugar con ellos, al menos mientras se dejen.
> 
> Esta historia está relacionada de alguna manera con _El pequeño John el Rojo_ , aunque ambas son independientes y no es necesario leer una para entender otra. Sin embargo, en ésta se filtran detalles de aquélla y aquélla dio lugar a ésta (la endogamia y esas cosas). 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a mi beta-reader, **DraculaN666** , por su ayuda con la historia. De verdad que lo siento por mi hacha en los finales y la guerra que te doy. ;-)
> 
> Me ha salido un Sherlock un pelín OoC (o un muchín), a medida que escribía me parecía que había cosas que el Sherlock de la BBC no haría, pero sí las haría el Holmes de la Warner (que creo que es todo un cabroncete), así que me ha quedado un poco híbrido. Y todos hemos visto esa cocina, cocinar en ella es lo más OoC que se puede imaginar.
> 
> Espero que podáis disculparme y disfrutar leyéndolo.

—Buenas tardes, John —saludó Sherlock al ver a su compañero de piso que volvía del trabajo—. La señora Hudson ha dejado ese paquete para ti, creo que es un regalo.

—Buenas tardes, Sherlock —respondió cogiendo el paquete—. Si es para mí, ¿por qué está abierto?

—Curiosidad.

John empezaba a estar cansado de que Sherlock no respetase su intimidad, sus cosas, su espacio; pero sabía que no tenía sentido que intentase explicarle por enésima vez a su compañero de piso que esa actitud le parecía una falta de respeto.

Sacó el contenido del paquete: un pantalón de deporte negro y una sudadera roja con capucha.

—Vaya, la señora Hudson debió de oír la invitación que me hizo Lestrade para que utilizase el gimnasio de la comisaría —comentó—. Me lo tomaré como una indirecta.

—Es posible, ya sabes que se toma muy en serio mi bienestar.

—¿Tu bienestar? —John no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendido—. Soy yo el que debe mantener la forma física… ¿por tu bienestar?

—Por supuesto, John —dijo sin inmutarse—. Ella sabe que siempre me guardas las espaldas.

—En cualquier caso, ¿por qué elegiría un color tan chillón? —se preguntó el médico—. Yo nunca utilizo colores tan fuertes.

—No, nunca —bufó el moreno recordando cierto jersey navideño que su amigo había lucido en más de una ocasión.

—Sherlock…

—Me recuerda vagamente un traje de una representación de teatro que me obligaron a hacer de pequeño —comentó el detective, cambiando de tema.

—¿Qué obra era? —John jamás hubiese imaginado a su compañero de piso en una obra de teatro infantil.

—No tiene importancia. Ni siquiera pude llegar a hacer la representación, me expulsaron antes del grupo de teatro.

John le miró intrigado, pero sabía que su compañero no iba a contar nada que no quisiese, así que no insistió.

oOo

Unos días después, decidió aceptar la invitación de Lestrade y utilizar el gimnasio de la policía. La verdad que había perdido "un poquito" de fondo desde que volvió de Afganistán, con su herida y todo lo que había ocurrido después, y no estaría mal volver a sentirse como con veinte años… _Bueno, vale, seamos realistas John, como con treinta (o así)_.

Además, así estrenaría el regalo de la señora Hudson. Tampoco iba a hacerle un feo dejando su regalo en un cajón olvidado de su armario. _¿Cómo sabrá esta mujer mi talla?_

Sherlock se enteró cuando pasó por el despacho de Lestrade a devolverle unos documentos (y de paso para verificar su idea de por qué su hermano Mycroft tenía últimamente esa sonrisa bobalicona cada vez que lo veía). Idea confirmada, Greg tenía la misma sonrisa medio idiota. _¿Cómo es que nadie salvo John puede apreciar lo brillante que soy?_

Una vez comprobadas sus sospechas, le faltó tiempo para acercarse al gimnasio a ver cómo le iba al doctor con sus ejercicios. Consideraba muy acertado que mejorase su forma física, así podría ayudarle mucho más en sus casos y, por lo visto, las convenciones sociales imponían que apoyase a su amigo con su entrenamiento. _Como si los ánimos hiciesen que los entrenamientos fuesen menos duros o alguna tontería de ésas._

Cuando llego a la puerta del gimnasio, John salía camino de las duchas y al acercarse a él no pudo evitar apreciar lo bien que le quedaba esa ropa de deporte que tanto le recordaba su frustrada representación teatral. En aquella época no había encontrado a Caperucita tan… ¿interesante? _Tal vez debería sugerirle que utilizase más ropa como ésa (puro interés científico, claro)._

—Hola, John.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sherlock? —respondió, sorprendido, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

—Nada, sólo vine a ver a Lestrade.

—No está en el gimnasio. ¿Has probado en su despacho?

—No, voy para allá —mintió Sherlock—. Te veo luego, Caperucita.

—¿De qué hablas, Sherlock? ¿Qué te has tomado?

Sherlock se limitó a darse la vuelta sin responder y se alejó con su abrigo ondeando detrás.

John se fue a las duchas sorprendido. Cuando se estaba quitando la sudadera roja y se fijó en ella, cayó en la cuenta de a qué se debía el comentario de Sherlock. _¿Qué bicho le habrá picado? ¿Qué es eso de Caperucita? ¡Será!… ¿Le había llamado niñita? No, tonterías, no merecía la pena ni pensarlo. Sin embargo..._

oOo

Cuando John llegó a casa seguía un pelín mosqueado. _¿Sherlock insinuaba que era un poco nenaza?_ No era posible, eran imaginaciones suyas. _¿Qué tendría su compañero en la cabeza?_ Tal vez estaba sacando un poco las cosas de quicio, pero le había molestado la idea de que hiciese bromas con ese tema, aunque dudaba que fuera una broma, porque Sherlock nunca las hacía.

—John —dijo el detective a modo de saludo, sin levantar los ojos de su portátil.

—Sherlock.

—¿Qué tal en el gimnasio?

A John le extrañó que le preguntase, Sherlock no preguntaba nunca, no lo consideraba relevante, pero podía aprovechar para aclarar a qué venía lo de llamarle Caperucita. Seguro que no tenía importancia, pero mejor saber por qué lo había dicho, con él siempre era mejor saber por qué.

—Bien, un poco cansado —respondió, intentando no parecer enfadado—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Sherlock se limitó a mirarle alzando una ceja.

—¿Por qué me llamaste Caperucita?

—Por nada, sólo me acordé de una representación infantil en la que me obligaron a participar en el colegio.

—Ah. Deduzco que Caperucita Roja. —El doctor seguía un poco descolocado. Jamás hubiese imaginado a Sherlock actuando en una obra del colegio.

—Brillante deducción, John.

—No hace falta ponerse sarcástico —respondió un poco molesto—. Si algún día quieres me lo cuentas.

—No hay gran cosa que contar. Mis padres me obligaron a participar, metí la pata, me echaron del grupo de teatro. Fin de la historia.

—¿Hacías de Caperucita?

—No, yo era el Lobo Feroz.

—Eso me hubiese gustado verlo —rio John.

—Si juegas bien tus cartas… —murmuró Sherlock.

John se volvió hacia él, mirándolo extrañado. Seguro que había oído mal, Sherlock no podía haber dicho eso. Sonaba a… Bueno, no tenía muy claro a qué sonaba, pero no a algo que Sherlock diría, eso seguro. Mejor no darle más vueltas, era simplemente Sherlock.

oOo

Cómo le dolía todo el cuerpo. Tal vez volver al gimnasio no había sido tan buena idea. _Debería ir poco a poco._ Tenía que reconocer que si alguna vez había tenido algo parecido a una tableta de chocolate en el abdomen, ahora mismo empezaba a estar un poco derretida, así que dejar el ejercicio no era una opción, pero a lo mejor debería tomárselo con más calma.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cocina. _No hay dolor._ Decidió cenar antes de arrastrarse a su cuarto. Si subía ahora, seguro que era incapaz de bajar de nuevo a cenar. _Y luego volver a subir a dormir, no lo olvides._

—Sherlock, ¿te apetece cenar algo? —Ser educado no costaba nada.

—No, ya cené.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Anteayer?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—No sé ni para qué pregunto —masculló mientras se agachaba ante el frigorífico.

Sherlock se limitaba a mirar disimuladamente desde su sillón. _Volver a hacer ejercicio después de tanto tiempo debe de ser molesto._ Siempre le había fascinado ver a John cocinar, por simple que fuese el plato. Él, un genio de la química, era incapaz de hacer nada medianamente comestible y, al fin y al cabo, la cocina era sólo eso: química.

—¿Qué estás preparando? —preguntó.

—Ya sabes, algo digno de un gran chef, como siempre. —John sabía que sus habilidades culinarias eran las justas para preparar algo comestible sin tener que llamar a los bomberos y poco más.

—En la nevera sólo hay huevos, un tomate y seis champiñones —respondió Sherlock—. Porque no creo que quieras añadirle a tu cena ninguna de las otras cosas que he dejado en el cajón de las verduras.

—No, la verdad que no tengo esa intención —contestó John—. Sólo haré una tortilla.

Sherlock se acercó a observar lo que su compañero estaba haciendo. Se colocó de manera que cada vez que John se movía para coger algo, tuviese que pasar junto a él, casi pegado. Al final comprobó con cierta satisfacción que su amigo cada vez estaba más sonrojado y que optaba por rodear la mesa en lugar de pasar a su lado. _Interesante, le cuesta moverse y prefiere esquivarme._

John estaba nervioso. _¿Por qué se ha puesto tan cerca?_ Rodeó de nuevo la mesa para coger el cuchillo. El tomate parecía tener vida propia, porque cortarlo resultó una odisea. Trocear los champiñones fue un poco más fácil, pero porque sólo eran seis; su pulso no habría podido con el séptimo.

—¿No tienes que analizar nada? ¿Ningún artículo de investigación que criticar? ¿Algo? —preguntó, con la esperanza de que Sherlock se alejase antes de que su cena terminara carbonizada.

—No, ¿por? ¿Te molesto?

—Para nada —mintió John—. ¿Tan interesante es verme cocinar?

—Es química. Sabes cuánto me interesa la química.

—Pues la reacción química está casi lista y debería quitarla del fuego antes de que se transforme en una sustancia incomible de la familia del carbón.

Sherlock se apartó y, mientras John llevaba su cena a la mesa, él volvió a su sillón. Observó cómo cenaba lo más rápido que podía sin atragantarse y se iba a su habitación casi sin despedirse. Nada como una noche de sueño reparador para aclarar las ideas. _Que descanses, John._

_Continuará..._


	2. El Lobo Feroz tiene un caso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tiene un caso y la adrenalina corre por sus venas mientras investiga, pero esta vez también está persiguiendo a John, para que se una a su jueguecito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo no soy Sherlock, así que os ruego que me perdonéis si el caso no es tan interesante como los que él resuelve habitualmente.
> 
> Espero que podáis disfrutar leyéndolo.

—John, tenemos un caso —la voz de Sherlock sonaba ansiosa.

El médico no preguntó, simplemente cogió sus cosas y salió del 221B de Baker Street siguiendo a Sherlock, que ya estaba en la calle parando un taxi. El detective abrió la puerta trasera y la mantuvo abierta para que pasase su compañero. _¿Sujeta la puerta para que entre? ¿Desde cuándo? Si al final paga el taxi, está claro que se acerca el Apocalipsis._

Al llegar a la escena del crimen, un aparcamiento en construcción en Southwark, le ayudó a bajar del taxi sujetándole brevemente el brazo. _Por muchas agujetas que tenga, sé bajar solito, gracias._ No era normal un Sherlock tan solícito, algo estaba maquinando.

—Buenos días, Lestrade —saludó el detective asesor acercándose a la víctima—. Mujer, caucásica, en torno a los 55 años, bien vestida, manicura reciente, sin joyas ni bolso, tinte y corte de pelo de calidad, maquillaje… discreto, muy adecuado.

Se volvió hacia el doctor que ya estaba agachándose junto a la mujer.

—John, ¿tú qué opinas?

Él examinó cuidadosamente el cuerpo. Apreciaba hematomas en la cara y los brazos, los de las muñecas parecían tener forma de dedos, pero eso no lo sabrían seguro hasta que la examinasen los forenses en la morgue; heridas de arma blanca en el abdomen.

—A falta de un examen más detallado, diría que le dieron una paliza antes de matarla con algún tipo de cuchillo.

—La hipótesis que barajamos es la de un robo que se les fue de las manos —aclaró Lestrade.

—Vamos, Lestrade, ¿un robo que se les fue de las manos? —La mirada que le dedicó Sherlock dejó bien claro que él no barajaba esa hipótesis y nadie en su sano juicio debería hacerlo.

—Ilústranos —dijo el inspector en un suspiro.

—La manicura, el peinado y el maquillaje son perfectos, aparentemente todo indica que se trata de una mujer de cierta posición social.

Todos asintieron sin decir nada, sólo escuchaban.

—Sin embargo, se puede ver cómo las manos están ajadas, como si durante mucho tiempo hubiesen estado descuidadas, a la intemperie, algo que ni la mejor manicura podría disimular.

Lestrade y John volvieron la vista hacia la zona que indicaba el detective asesor.

—La piel bajo el maquillaje tiene un tono macilento, probablemente debido al mismo descuido de las manos junto con algún tipo de enfermedad, yo diría que algún déficit alimentario.

Anderson resopló impaciente. Sherlock le ignoró.

—El cadáver ha sido colocado aquí, pero no murió aquí. La mancha de sangre no es tan grande como para que se haya desangrado por la herida en el abdomen. Querían que lo encontrasen en este lugar y así colocado.

—Tenemos un equipo intentando localizar el lugar del crimen —puntualizó Lestrade.

—Finalmente, al menos de momento, los dientes. Todos tienen fundas, pero recientes, se pueden apreciar la irritación y las heridas en las encías. Ninguna mujer de su posición permitiría que le hiciesen un trabajo tan chapucero.

—Extraordinario.

Sherlock sonrió levemente.

—Cuando tengáis los resultados de la autopsia, avisadme. Probablemente aparezca algún deterioro en el hígado y los riñones causado por el abuso del alcohol o de las drogas. ¿Nos vamos, John?

John echó un último vistazo a la escena del crimen y se volvió para seguir a su compañero que ya había salido de la zona delimitada por el cordón policial.

—No has mencionado nada de la ausencia de bolso e identificación —dijo cuando alcanzó a Sherlock.

—No, no lo he hecho —respondió el otro—. Pero no creo que sea un robo.

Caminaron algunos metros más, hasta llegar cerca de la parada de metro. Sherlock se giró para mirarle con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Hacemos una carrera hasta casa? —propuso abalanzándose hacia las escaleras—. Yo voy en metro, tú en taxi, a ver quién llega antes.

John se quedó en medio de la acera, mirando sorprendido hacia el punto en el que había desaparecido Sherlock. _¿Una carrera? Estoy yo como para correr. ¿A qué viene esto?_ Se volvió buscando un taxi. Por supuesto que no era una carrera, él no tenía edad para carreras, pero de alguna manera debía volver a casa y el metro a esas horas no le atraía especialmente.

oOo

John llevaba un rato dando vueltas en la cama, no conseguía dormir, ¡malditas agujetas! Tanto tiempo sin hacer ejercicio pasaba factura. _Ay, mis gemelos._ Y la extraña actitud de Sherlock, tan… ¿galante? ¿juguetón? ¿bromista?, tampoco ayudaba.

La mujer muerta que había aparecido en las obras de un aparcamiento debería haber mantenido a Sherlock lo suficientemente entretenido como para dejarle tranquilo a él, pero no había tenido suerte. _Dios, mis brazos._ Aquella tonta "carrera" que se había empeñado en hacer. Cuando llegó a casa se lo encontró sentado en su sillón, con cara de "he ganado", pero sin dar ningún tipo de explicación.

Además, parecía que el detective aprovechaba la mínima ocasión para rozarle o lanzarle indirectas que le estaban poniendo nerviosísimo. _Mis piernas, por favor._ Al pasar junto a él mientras pedía la cena por teléfono, juraría que no había sido necesario que se acercase tanto a su espalda, había espacio suficiente para pasar sin tocar a nadie.

Y lo peor era que tampoco entendía por qué le afectaba tanto la actitud de Sherlock. Era lógico que le desconcertara porque no parecía algo propio del detective; pero no era normal lo nervioso que se ponía cada vez que le miraba así, como si se estuviese insinuando; aunque seguro que John lo estaba malinterpretando.

Sin embargo, si fuera una mujer la que le miraba así, él no dudaría, sabía muy bien cómo responder a las miradas sugerentes que le lanzaban las mujeres. Pero Sherlock no era una mujer y tampoco era gay. _O sí. O no. O tal vez._ O en realidad no era nada, no estaba interesado en las relaciones, ni en el sexo. _O quizá sí. No sé. Tal vez sí. O no._ Seguía revolviéndose inquieto en la cama.

_John, deja de darle vueltas al tema y duérmete de una vez._

No eran imaginaciones suyas, no podían ser imaginaciones suyas. Bueno, podían serlo, pero no deseaba que lo fuesen. _¿Cómo? ¿No deseaba que lo fuesen? No, no, Dios, no, eso no era así, eran todo imaginaciones._ El caso, eso era lo que le trastornaba así, la muerte tan brutal de aquella mujer, eso es lo que no le dejaba dormir, sí, era eso.

_John, duerme, cuenta ovejitas, olvida el caso, olvida el extraño comportamiento de Sherlock._

Continuó dando vueltas en su cama, pensando en el caso, adormilándose por momentos pero despertando de nuevo, contando ovejas, rebaños de ovejas —ni en Australia había tantas ovejas—, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por su ventana y se rindió.

Se levantó sin ganas, agotado y se encaminó hacia la ducha. _Ay, mi espalda._ A ver si con un poco de suerte, con una ducha bien caliente y un par de cafés cargados era capaz de resistir el día que se avecinaba. Tenía que cubrir un turno en la clínica, pero antes quería pasarse por el gimnasio. Le dolía todo, pero si lo dejaba sería peor y el esfuerzo no habría servido para nada.

oOo

—Buenos días, Sherlock.

—Buenos días, John —respondió Sherlock sin dejar de mirarle—. ¿Algún problema?

—No, ¿por?

—Bolsas en los ojos, ojos enrojecidos, andar extraño (yo diría que dolorido) —aclaró—, probablemente has dormido mal, más bien no has dormido nada.

—Agujetas, me duele todo el cuerpo.

Sherlock lo miró con su cara de "voy a hacer como que me lo creo" y lo dejó estar. Mejor, no podría dar más explicaciones.

—El gimnasio, ya sabes —añadió innecesariamente John—. Son muchos años sin pisarlo y el cuerpo se resiente. Ya no tengo veinte años.

—Cierto, el gimnasio.

—¿Tú has dormido en el sofá?

—No, estaba pensando en el caso. Falta una pieza, falta algo. Ni siquiera Anderson puede ser tan estúpido.

—Voy a prepararme un café. ¿Quieres uno?

—¿No tienes miel y galletas?

John le miró sorprendido. Ese tono, ¿estaba ahí otra vez? No, seguro que era cosa de la mala noche que había pasado. _Deja de imaginarte cosas, John._ Miró dentro del armario.

—No —intentó que su voz sonara normal—, pero creo que queda un poco del bizcocho que trajo la señora Hudson.

—Deja, no me apetece.

Mientras John desayunaba, Sherlock se sumergió en sus cavilaciones. No pareció notar cuando el doctor se levantó, llevó los platos del desayuno a la cocina y los fregó, ni tampoco cuando subió a su cuarto a cambiarse para salir.

Para ganar tiempo se puso directamente la ropa de deporte y metió lo que necesitaba para irse al trabajo en la bolsa. Así no tendría que pasar por casa a cambiarse.

Se despidió de Sherlock sin comprobar siquiera si estaba en la sala o si le había oído.

—¿Dónde vas, Caperucita? —Su amigo apareció en la puerta dándole un susto de muerte.

—¡Por Dios, Sherlock! ¿De dónde has salido? —casi gritó John—. No me des esos sustos. Me voy al gimnasio y luego a la clínica, no volveré hasta la noche. Si hay algo urgente, me mandas un mensaje, pero sólo si es urgente.

El detective se limitó a asentir, rozando ligeramente con la mano la cadera de John cuando se cruzaron.

—Ha-hasta luego —balbuceó John, saliendo a la calle.

 _¿Sherlock me ha llamado Caperucita de nuevo?_ Se alejó de la casa sonrojado. _¿Y yo le he respondido?_ Meneaba la cabeza incrédulo. _¿M-me ha rozado otra vez?_ La señora sentada a su lado en el autobús le miraba mientras él murmuraba entre dientes y gesticulaba incómodo. _¿Pero a qué juega Sherlock?_

_Continuará..._


	3. Caperucita y el cazador se van de juerga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg cree que tal vez, sólo tal vez, deba ayudar a su amigo John.

Cuando John llegó a casa, Sherlock se revolvía emocionado por la sala. Apenas le dio tiempo a entrar y dejar sus cosas, cuando su amigo se lanzó a explicarle las últimas novedades del caso.

—Hola, John, yo tenía razón —exclamó—. Ese idiota de Anderson casi se traga su placa cuando la autopsia confirmó que el hígado de la mujer se encontraba destrozado por el alcohol. El estado general de su cuerpo mostraba indicios de malnutrición que comenzaba a afectar algunos de sus órganos vitales.

»Probablemente llevaba años viviendo en la calle, a juzgar por el deterioro que presentaba su piel una vez que retiraron el maquillaje. Y eso es algo totalmente incompatible con la posición social que quería aparentar.

»Si era una vagabunda, sin hogar, ¿qué interés podría tener nadie en ella? ¿Cómo y dónde había podido hacerse los tratamientos de belleza que vimos? ¿Y el dentista? Creo que hay algo por ahí que, de momento, se me escapa.

—Buenas noches, Sherlock, yo también me alegro de verte.

—Ah, sí, lo siento. —No parecía sentirlo en absoluto—. ¿Qué tal el día?

No esperó a oír la respuesta, se dio la vuelta para empezar a hurgar en un montón de periódicos atrasados que había junto a la chimenea.

—Bien, ha sido un buen día. —John sabía que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención, pero aun así, se lo contó—. No hemos tenido ningún paciente demasiado grave y eso siempre se agradece. Lo más complicado ha sido darle unos puntos en la barbilla a un crío que se creyó Superman y acabó golpeándose contra una silla.

En vista de que su compañero seguía absorto en su guerra con los periódicos, John comenzó a sacar la ropa de deporte de la bolsa para lavarla. Cuando Sherlock terminase de rebuscar en los diarios ya hablarían.

—John, ¿dónde están los periódicos de la semana pasada?

—No sé —contestó sin volverse—, si no están en ese montón que tienes, se habrán tirado o los usarías para cualquier otra cosa.

—Necesito encontrarlos, creo que ahí está el detalle que se me escapa.

Cuando Sherlock se giró hacia John se fijó en la ropa de deporte.

—Ah, sigues yendo al gimnasio. ¿Han mejorado las agujetas?

—Un poco, cada día lo llevo mejor.

—Interesante.

John no sabía si lo interesante era el caso, el hecho de que siguiese yendo al gimnasio, que las agujetas diesen menos guerra o cualquier otra idea peregrina. A menudo era incapaz de seguir el ritmo de la mente del detective.

El sonido de un móvil los sobresaltó a ambos.

_Tenemos un nuevo cadáver, creemos que está relacionado con el asesinato de la mujer. Rembrandt Gardens, junto al canal._

Era un mensaje de Lestrade y salieron rápidamente hacia allá. No necesitaban hablar para saber qué iba a hacer cada uno, lo habían hecho tantas veces que parecía una coreografía bien ensayada: mientras Sherlock cogía su abrigo y salía a la calle a llamar un taxi, John cogía su pistola y bajaba las escaleras tras el detective.

—¿Pueden ser asesinatos en serie? —preguntó el doctor en el taxi.

—No lo sabré hasta que lleguemos, pero no tiene sentido con los datos que tenemos hasta ahora. Que haya una serie de asesinatos relacionados no los convierte en asesinatos en serie.

oOo

Cuando llegaron junto al cadáver la policía ya había terminado el examen, algo que siempre molestaba a Sherlock.

—Pisadas, coches, gente, ¡por qué me lo estropean así todo! —empezó a mascullar mientras se acercaba al cadáver.

Como siempre, Sherlock revisó minuciosamente el cuerpo y todo lo que le rodeaba, antes de pedirle a John que le diera su opinión.

—Presenta las mismas señales que la mujer: cardenales por todo el cuerpo, marcas de dedos en las muñecas y heridas de arma blanca en el abdomen que, probablemente, le hayan causado la muerte. La mancha de sangre es pequeña, como si lo hubiesen colocado aquí después de morir.

—Correcto, pero en este caso había algo distinto, ¿verdad Lestrade? —Sherlock se volvió hacia el detective inspector.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Bajo la mano derecha del muerto hay una zona rectangular en la que la hierba está más aplastada que en el resto, y esa mano está colocada como si hubiese estado sujetando algo —aclaró el moreno—. Por el estado del césped, deduzco que era un montón no demasiado grueso de hojas tamaño folio.

—Cierto, había un documento bajo la mano del muerto —confirmó Lestrade.

—¡Asombroso!

—John, sigues hablando en voz alta. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Sherlock susurró casi al oído de su amigo—. Pero puedes decirlo todas las veces que quieras.

Lestrade los miraba a ambos con cierta sorpresa y, para qué negarlo, algo de preocupación. _¡Cuando se lo cuente a Mycroft!_ Era como una extraña danza en la que Sherlock revoloteaba provocador alrededor de un John nervioso y sonrojado, pero al que no parecían desagradarle demasiado las atenciones del moreno.

Con esa sospecha en la mente, no dejó de observarlos mientras estuvieron en la escena del crimen. No sabía qué le resultaba más raro, si Sherlock "soy-un-sociópata" Holmes ejecutando un nada inocente baile de seducción o John "yo-no-soy-gay" Watson nervioso y aparentemente encantado con la actitud de su compañero. _Es imposible resistirse al encanto Holmes, tal vez debería prevenirle._

Cuando ya se alejaban de la zona acordonada, Lestrade se acercó a John.

—¿Qué tal en el gimnasio?

—Bien, al principio resultó muy cansado —respondió el doctor—, y las agujetas me estaban matando. Pero ya va mucho mejor, me noto más en forma.

—Me alegro. ¿Tu nueva vida sana te permite quedar con los amigos? —preguntó Lestrade—. Desde que volvió Sherlock apenas nos hemos visto y echo de menos esas cervezas que nos tomábamos juntos.

—Por supuesto que me apetece quedar para tomar algo.

—¿Nos vemos mañana cuando salgas del gimnasio? ¿Te pasas por mi despacho cuando termines?

—De acuerdo. Recuerda que esta vez la primera ronda corre de mi cuenta.

—Si quieres te las dejo pagar todas —respondió el detective inspector guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba hacia su coche.

Ya en el taxi, de vuelta a Baker Street, Sherlock no pudo contener su curiosidad.

—¿De qué hablabas con Lestrade? ¿Por qué te guiñó un ojo?

—Hemos quedado mañana para tomar unas cervezas.

—¿Por qué te guiñó un ojo? —insistió.

—No sé, porque le apetecería, una broma, yo qué sé. ¿A ti qué más te da?

—Vale. ¿Puedo ir?

—¿Adónde?

—A tomar algo con vosotros. ¿Irá más gente?

—Greg y yo solíamos ir solos. Hablar con él me ayudó mucho. —John dudó—. Ya sabes... Cuando no estabas.

Sherlock no dijo nada más hasta que llegaron a casa. Dolía cada vez que mencionaban el tiempo que pasó fingiéndose muerto, así que ambos intentaban no hacerlo, pero a veces era inevitable. Se había aclarado todo, no había reproches, pero todavía dolía.

—Es un buen tipo.

—Sí, lo es.

oOo

John salió silbando de las duchas. _Sip, echaba de menos quedar con Greg._ Un poco de desodorante, su ropa limpia y estaría listo para ir a buscar al detective inspector para su cita con las Bombardier. _También las he echado mucho de menos._

—¿Listo, Greg? —preguntó tras llamar a la puerta del despacho y entrar.

—Sí, dame sólo un segundo —le respondió Lestrade ordenando unos papeles.

Se encaminaron a su pub de siempre y se sentaron en su mesa de siempre. Parecía que no había pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron allí juntos, sin embargo habían sucedido muchas cosas y sus vidas habían cambiado completamente. _Para mejor, espero._

—Hacía mucho que no veníamos por aquí —comentó Lestrade con su pinta en la mano—. Me tienes muy abandonado.

—No digas eso, nos vemos casi todos los días.

—Pero ya no tienes tiempo para mí —bromeó el detective—. Ya no me miras como antes, ni siquiera te das cuenta de cuándo estreno ropa o he ido a la peluquería. No me regalas flores, ni bombones.

—Así que es eso —John continuó con la guasa, con una sonrisa en sus labios—, me citas para hacerme reproches. No sé si es lo más adecuado para que nuestra relación avance.

—Seguro que ya te has buscado a otro que ocupe mi lugar en tu corazón.

—Nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón.

—¿Nadie? Pues te he visto sonrojarte como una quinceañera cuando tienes cerca a Sherlock.

—E-e-eso no es cierto —balbuceó John—. ¿Po-po-por qué lo dices?

—Os he estado observando —comentó el detective—. Me resulta muy raro ver cómo se acerca a ti. Como si intentase seducirte.

—¿Lo has notado?

—Sí, lo he notado. Pero también he notado que tú te pones muy nervioso y, a menudo, te sonrojas cuando te dice algo.

John se encontraba un poco abochornado. Lo que le contaba Lestrade confirmaba que la actitud de Sherlock no era fruto de su imaginación, y si él se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso era por lo inapropiado de la situación, no porque se sintiese atraído por su compañero de piso, no se sentía provocado por lo que él le decía, para nada, sólo incómodo. _Yo no soy gay. Esto empieza a sonar como un mantra_.

—Lleva una temporada de lo más raro —se sinceró con su amigo—, susurrándome, llamándome Caperucita y tocándome a la mínima.

—¿Te llama Caperucita? —Lestrade estaba sorprendido—. ¿Y no sabes por qué?

—No —murmuró John dándole otro sorbo a su Bombardier—, bueno, no estoy seguro. Sólo sé que los comentarios empezaron cuando fui al gimnasio por primera vez.

—¿Al gimnasio? Raro, ¿no?

—Sip, un poco. Cuando le pregunté me dijo que mi ropa de deporte le recordaba una obra de teatro infantil que había representado: _Caperucita Roja_.

—¿Hacía de Caperucita?

—Yo le pregunté lo mismo. —Sonrió John—. Hacía de Lobo Feroz.

—Eso me hubiese gustado verlo —exclamó Greg entre risas.

—Eso mismo dije yo.

_Nota mental: preguntarle a Mycroft por la obra._

—¿Y qué te respondió?

John dudó.

—Nada.

—¡Vamos, John! Soy yo, Greg —insistió—. Con todo lo que nos hemos contado en esta misma mesa… ¿Ahora me sales con ésas?

—Murmuró algo así como "Si juegas bien tus cartas" —suspiró John mirando fijamente su vaso—. Y desde entonces está así, acercándose demasiado, rozándome sin motivo, susurrándome al oído.

—Y tú sonrojándote, pero encantado de la vida.

—¿Encantado? No, no, para nada. Yo no soy…

—Sí, sí, no eres gay —le interrumpió Lestrade riéndose—, y no sois pareja. Todos lo sabemos. Te lo puedes tatuar en la frente.

—Tampoco es necesario que te burles de mí.

—No lo hago, pero seamos sinceros, John. —Lestrade se puso serio—. Yo tampoco soy gay, nunca he mirado dos veces a un hombre, pero el encanto Holmes es irresistible. Si yo he caído…

—¿Tú y...? —exclamó John con los ojos como platos—. ¡No me jodas!

—No, John, no te jodo. Ya te he dicho que no me gustan los hombres.

—Ya, ya, sólo los Holmes.

—Sólo **UN** Holmes —recalcó Lestrade.

—¿Otra ronda?

—Sí, claro. Si nos ruborizamos como quinceañeras, podemos hablar de nuestros Holmes como veinteañeras enamoradas (y borrachas).

—Definitivamente, para eso necesito más que otra ronda.

_Continuará..._


	4. La verdad golpea fuerte a Caperucita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras una noche de borrachera, a John le espera un día de revelaciones. Algunas le golpean sin saber de dónde han venido.

Volvió a casa un poco más achispado de lo que esperaba, de hecho, volvió un pelín ebrio. Su tranquila reunión de amigos se había convertido en un embarazoso momento "fiesta de pijamas con dos niñitas hablando de su primer amor", sólo les faltó elegir el nombre de sus hijos y dibujar corazones con purpurina al lado del apellido Holmes. Gracias al cielo, no había pijamas ni purpurina y sí mucha cerveza para superar el mal trago.

John llegó a su cama sin fuerzas para quitarse la ropa, se tumbó encima, se quitó los zapatos y rezó para que la habitación dejara de moverse. Habían estado horas hablando y bebiendo y hablando y bebiendo de nuevo, hasta que había comprendido que era posible que Sherlock no le fuese tan indiferente como se empeñaba en creer. _Vamos, John, quedó claro que te mueres por él_. También había quedado claro que él tenía mucho mejor gusto para los Holmes que Greg.

Por mucho que su mente estuviese barajando mil ideas alocadas, el sueño acabó venciéndole. En otro momento, cuando estuviese más despejado y su cama no pareciese un barco podría asimilar con más calma todo lo que acababa de descubrir.

oOo

John despertó con la boca seca, su lengua parecía de corcho, y la cabeza palpitaba sin control. _Esa luz, que alguien apague el sol._ Al menos era sábado y no tenía turno en la clínica, podría recuperarse de manera adecuada.

Después de remolonear un rato en la cama, salió hacia el baño. Una buena ducha con su correspondiente paja, un par de tazas de té y estaría preparado para afrontar todas las novedades. _¿Greg con Mycroft? Quién lo hubiera pensado_.

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente se deslizase sobre su cuerpo. Resultaba tan agradable sentirla, relajando los músculos tensos de su cuello y espalda. _Tal vez deberíamos haber parado un par de rondas antes_. Casi sin darse cuenta movió su mano llena de gel de baño y la dejó bajar despacio por su pecho, acariciándose lentamente hasta llegar a su pene.

Ya por costumbre, como había hecho otras tantas veces, comenzó a pensar en Mary Sue, la famosa top model que ocupaba todas las portadas en los últimos meses: Mary Sue posando insinuante en una playa de las Maldivas; Mary Sue donando importantes sumas de dinero para hospitales y orfanatos; Mary Sue descubriendo la cura contra el resfriado. Parecía que esa mujer era la perfección caminando por la pasarela.

Apoyó su frente contra los azulejos de la ducha mientras continuaba acariciándose. _Seguro que arrodillada frente a mí también hace un trabajo perfecto_. Movió su mano arriba y abajo, lentamente, imaginándose aquella melena de rizos rubios, sus labios perfectos succionando, esa boca perfecta apoderándose de su polla, mordisqueando suavemente con sus dientes perfectos.

Jadeó mientras continuaba moviendo su mano, rozando el glande con el pulgar, cada vez estaba más dura. Seguro que esa lengua perfecta acariciaba así su erección, ahora un poco más rápido, haciendo más presión. Sintió que se acercaba su orgasmo y aceleró el ritmo de su mano, algunos movimientos más y terminó con un gruñido, salpicando la pared frente a él.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la melena en la que estaba pensando no era rubia, en su imaginación los rizos se habían transformado en una maraña de cabello negro, la lengua perfecta no era de Mary Sue, las manos que había soñado sobre su cuerpo eran grandes, de dedos largos, los labios que había deseado que acariciasen su erección eran de… _Mierda_. Se había corrido pensando en Sherlock. _Estoy bien jodido_.

oOo

Cuando entró en la cocina, todavía no sabía si estaba preparado para encontrarse con Sherlock. Por suerte, su compañero no estaba a la vista, aunque el desorden que se extendía por la cocina y la sala indicaba claramente por dónde se había movido. _La señora Hudson no es el ama de llaves y yo no soy la chacha_. Se preparó una taza de té, unas tostadas y se sentó en su sillón para ordenar sus pensamientos mientras picoteaba distraídamente su desayuno.

La realidad le había golpeado como un mazazo en pleno pecho. Tenía claro que no le atraían los hombres. Intentó recordar a alguno de los actores de moda y se dio cuenta de que no se le movía un pelo pensando en ellos, sin embargo con Sherlock era otra cosa. Por otro lado, si se ponía a pensar en cualquier mujer con la que alguna vez hubiese fantaseado, volvía a sentirse excitado. La lógica le hacía pensar que le atraían las mujeres... y Sherlock. _Ya he dicho mil veces que no soy gay._

 _¿Cómo empezó todo este juego?_ La ropa de deporte que le regaló la señora Hudson había sido el detonante, estaba seguro. Sherlock empezó a lanzarle insinuaciones relacionadas con el cuento. Todo cuadraba: llamarle Caperucita, retarle a una carrera, pedirle galletas y miel… Hasta Greg se había dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba intentando seducirlo. Algo se había disparado en la imaginación del moreno. O había usado el cuento como excusa para iniciar la seducción. _En cualquier caso, estoy jodido_.

Dos tés, un par de tostadas y miles de ideas después, John se sentía con fuerzas para mirar a la cara a Sherlock. Así que vería al Lobo Feroz si jugaba bien sus cartas, ¿no? Pues iba a demostrar cómo se las gastaba "Caperucita". _A ver quién se come a quién_.

oOo

John intentó poner orden en la sala y la cocina. El paso de su compañero de piso había sido como un vendaval que había revuelto todos los papeles. Apenas se podía caminar sin tropezar con algo o sin pisar periódicos y revistas. _¿Qué estaría buscando?_

—Hola, John —dijo Sherlock mirándole desde la puerta—. ¿Qué tal ayer?

—Bien, muy bien, la verdad —respondió sin dejar de recoger.

—Te oí llegar. Os pasasteis un poco con la bebida, ¿verdad?

—Sí, un poco, pero hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y teníamos mucho de lo que hablar.

—Os veis casi todos los días. —Sherlock sonaba extrañado.

—Pero no es lo mismo —aclaró John—. Salir como amigos no es igual que verse en el trabajo. ¿Algún avance con el caso?

—Sí, como no encontraba el periódico que buscaba, consulté en la hemeroteca.

—¿Y qué buscabas exactamente para dejar la casa en este estado? —John señaló teatralmente toda la sala a su alrededor.

—Sabía que me habías leído la noticia sobre la firma de un importantísimo contrato entre el gobierno ruso y una naviera londinense. Ése era el dato que se me escapaba.

John le miraba sin comprender.

—Creo que los cadáveres guardan relación con ese contrato —explicó el detective—. Me resultaba sospechoso el lugar en el que apareció el cuerpo de la mujer.

—Un aparcamiento.

—Un aparcamiento desde el que se veía perfectamente The Globe, el lugar hacia el que señalaba el cuerpo de la mujer.

—Se veía The Globe... Imagino que es importante. ¿Has hablado con Greg?

—Todavía no, a Lestrade lo tendrán muy ocupado hoy —Sherlock le guiñó el ojo a su amigo—, y yo tengo que atar unos cabos.

—¿Ocupado?

—Tendrá que hacerse perdonar la borrachera de anoche —bromeó el moreno—. Le espera un duro día de "trabajo".

John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock conocía la relación de Greg con su hermano.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Lo sospechaba desde hace unos meses, pero lo confirmé hace apenas un par de semanas.

John bufó y continuó moviendo papeles y mascullando entre dientes algo que sonaba como _...una maldita chacha… amigos para esto… último en enterarse…_

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¿A limpiar? ¿Tú? Sería la primera vez.

—Puedo echarte una mano.

—Puedes echarme las dos —murmuró John sin mirar a Sherlock.

_Continuará..._


	5. Caperucita entra en el juego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock sigue con su su caso y John... De perdidos al río: se une al jueguecito.

Llevaba casi una hora sin moverse en su sillón, con las manos unidas, los dedos apoyados sobre su mentón, y los ojos cerrados. John sabía perfectamente que cuando se perdía en su palacio mental era como si no estuviese sentado frente a él y, por su propio interés, mejor que ni siquiera le mirara (complicado cuando sabía que bajo esa bata azul sólo llevaba un fino pantalón de pijama). _Por Dios, John, que ya no eres un adolescente, compórtate_.

Finalmente, se había puesto a leer el periódico de cabo a rabo, algo que no podía hacer habitualmente, con Sherlock interrumpiéndole una y otra vez para que le leyera las noticias que le llamaban la atención. _Y no sé para qué, si la mitad de las veces no me deja acabar_.

Cuando terminó, como su compañero seguía ensimismado, cogió sus cosas para ir al gimnasio. Los días que no tenía turno en la clínica resultaban un poco aburridos si no podía hacer nada más que mirar a su amigo sumido en sus pensamientos. _Aunque mirarle tiene su encanto, la verdad_.

oOo

Apenas había tenido tiempo de llegar a la comisaría y ponerse su ropa de deporte cuando su móvil le avisó de un mensaje. _Qué oportuno_.

 _Estoy en un taxi. En la puerta. Date prisa._ SH

John recogió sus cosas y salió casi corriendo. Empezaba a resultar preocupante responder de esa manera a las órdenes de Sherlock, pero dejó la idea arrinconada en su mente para reflexionar sobre ella después. Se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en apartar pensamientos para revisarlos (o negarlos) más tarde.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó al entrar en el taxi.

—Tengo que hacer una última comprobación antes de dar el caso por resuelto.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A los muelles —dijo secamente.

John puso sus ojos en blanco, no estaba claro si le había respondido a él o le había dado la dirección al taxista. _Pero qué borde es a veces_...

—¿Qué has descubierto?

—Hace una semana atracó un mercante de la Globe Shipping Company, el Rembrandt —explicó Sherlock—. En el manifiesto de carga hay una alteración casi imperceptible en los datos de dos contenedores, justo después de su escala en Murmansk.

—¿Por eso los cadáveres aparecieron en el aparcamiento cercano a The Globe y en Rembrandt Gardens?

—Correcto.

—¿Qué tienes que comprobar?

—Lo que ocurrió con esos dos contenedores "fantasma".

—Pero nadie te lo confirmará —intentó rebatir John—. Si la documentación estaba bien falsificada o había alguien implicado en Londres, en el puerto no sabrán nada o no te lo dirán.

—John, ¿olvidas que tengo ojos y oídos por toda la ciudad? —La mirada de Sherlock contenía cierto aire de reproche.

—Sí, creo que a veces olvido unas cuantas cosas sobre ti — _Y, por mi bien, sé que no debería_ , se recordó en silencio.

Al llegar a los muelles, Sherlock bajó del taxi, se acercó a las oficinas, conversó con un par de personas y recogió un impreso. De vuelta al taxi, donde su amigo le esperaba, se detuvo un momento a contemplar de cerca un graffiti existente en uno de los muros del edificio de oficinas.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Volver a casa y esperar.

—¿Y para qué me has hecho salir corriendo de comisaría?

—Vi tu nota y quería que me acompañaras.

—¿Para qué?

—Para acompañarme. Así vestido… tú… Resultas más adecuado que yo para ciertas cosas.

La reacción inicial de John fue darle una respuesta cortante, pero se dio cuenta del tono de Sherlock y se contuvo.

—Siempre puedes comprarte ropa de deporte —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Te prefiero a ti vestido así.

—¿De Caperucita? —preguntó John—. Eso puedes verlo sin necesidad de hacerme salir corriendo de comisaría.

Los labios de Sherlock se curvaron ligeramente. Su amigo había descubierto el juego y estaba dejando claro que iba a participar. _Esto se va a poner interesante_.

oOo

Cuando llegaron a casa sólo les quedaba la opción de esperar. John decidió no quitarse la ropa de deporte, tal vez el particular jueguecito de Sherlock amenizase la espera. Se dirigió a la cocina, preparó té y lo colocó sobre una bandeja para llevarlo a la sala donde el detective ya se había sentado.

—¿Un té? —preguntó depositando la bandeja en la mesilla junto a su sillón—. Deberíamos aprovechar y comer algo. Nunca se sabe cuándo nos tocará salir corriendo.

Su compañero hizo una mueca divertida al ver que en la bandeja, además del té, había un tarrito con miel y una pequeña cesta con galletitas. _¿Aquí viene Caperucita?_

—Sí, gracias. Tomaré una taza de té y, tal vez, una de esas galletas que traes en la cestita.

John sonrió mientras le entregaba a su amigo lo que había pedido y servía su propia taza. Se sentó en silencio, saboreando el té y mirando a Sherlock.

—¿Qué ha pasado realmente en el puerto? —preguntó al fin—. Está claro que ni tu conversación con los empleados ni el impreso que recogiste aportan nada nuevo al caso.

—Pero la gente que realmente puede informarme sabe lo que estoy buscando. En cuanto tengan algo, me lo harán saber.

—¿Y cómo lo saben?

—John, tú estabas allí cuando les dejé el mensaje en el puerto —dijo Sherlock con impaciencia—. ¿No caes? En el graffiti, cuando me acerqué a mirarlo.

—Ah. —John se avergonzó un poco—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto podrían tardar?

—No lo sé. Si es una información que ya tienen, será rápido; si tienen que conseguirla… cualquiera sabe.

—Ya que no pude ir al gimnasio, tendré que buscar algo que hacer mientras tanto.

—La Ratita Presumida limpiaba su casita —le sugirió con una risita ronca.

—Creía que tú preferías a Caperucita Roja. —John continuó con el tono de broma.

—Me resulta infinitamente más interesante. —La voz de Sherlock había sonado ligeramente más grave de lo normal.

—Además, la Ratita Presumida no se encontró con ningún Lobo. —John no apartaba su mirada de Sherlock—. Un cuento así no tiene aliciente.

Un crujido en la escalera les hizo volver la cabeza rápidamente en esa dirección, en unos segundos Sherlock se había lanzado en dirección a la puerta y John cogía su pistola del cajón en el que la dejaba siempre.

—Ya estoy mayor para estas cosas. —La voz de la señora Hudson en las escaleras los sorprendió a ambos, que se relajaron visiblemente antes de abrir la puerta a su casera.

—Buenas tardes, señora Hudson.

—En la calle hay un jaleo espantoso —les contó cuando entró en la sala—. La juventud ya no es lo que era, casi me tiran cuando volvía de casa de la señora Turner.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo? —se apresuró a preguntar John, preocupado.

—No, estoy bien, pero un grupo de gamberros salió corriendo después de pintar en la fachada de la pastelería. Tropezaron conmigo, se enredaron con mis bolsas y casi acabo en el suelo.

—¿Quiere que le eche un vistazo? A su edad, cualquier golpe sin importancia podría convertirse en un problema.

—Oh, John, no soy tan vie…

—Ahora mismo vuelvo —interrumpió Sherlock.

La señora Hudson y John le miraron sorprendidos mientras el detective se lanzaba escaleras abajo. Apenas un minuto después volvió a subir con calma, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Sherlock, ¿pero qué ocurre?

—Nada, una comprobación.

Sin decir nada más, la señora Hudson se dirigió hacia la puerta para volver a su apartamento. Parecía un poco molesta con el moreno.

—Se me había olvidado. Abajo tengo unos dulces que la señora Turner me dio para vosotros —comentó mientras comenzaba a bajar—. John, ¿podrías venir a recogerlos?

—Ahora mismo voy, señora Hudson —dijo en dirección a la escalera mientras dirigía una mirada de reproche a Sherlock—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te lo explico cuando vuelvas.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, ya iba pensando en la disculpa que tendría que darle a su casera. _Sherlock y sus misterios. Él mete la pata y yo pido perdón._

—¿Y bien? —preguntó al volver con los dulces—. Fuiste un poco grosero con la señora Hudson.

—Oh, era eso… No me di cuenta.

—¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

—El grupo que tropezó con la señora Hudson le dejó un mensaje para mí.

John parecía sorprendido.

—¿Ya sabes qué ocurrió con los contenedores?

—Sólo necesitaba confirmación. Tras desembarcarlos, se cargaron inmediatamente en un transporte, algo muy extraño si tenemos en cuenta que inicialmente formaban parte de la misma orden de embarque que otros diez contenedores que permanecieron cinco días más en el puerto.

—¿Y?

—Cámbiate, John, tenemos que ir a Scotland Yard.

—Creí que había dejado el ejército —murmuró John mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

oOo

—Pero inspector, el fenómeno este no dice más que tonterías —exclamó Anderson señalando a Sherlock—. No hay ningún grupo de la mafia turca establecido en Londres.

Un rato antes, cuando el detective consultor había entrado en el despacho de Lestrade, a Anderson le faltó tiempo para colarse dentro, sin haber sido invitado y dispuesto a criticar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir.

—La mujer asesinada era una vagabunda, eso quedó establecido tras la autopsia —explicó Sherlock—. El maquillaje y la ropa dejaron bien claro que alguien quería hacerla pasar por lo que no era.

John, que había escuchado parte de la explicación en el taxi, aclaró algunos puntos, intentando suavizar las cosas con Anderson.

—La paliza que le dieron no le causó la muerte —dijo mirando al forense—, pero la podemos interpretar como un mensaje para alguien que sí sabía por qué estaba así vestida y maquillada.

—El cuerpo del hombre, con signos evidentes de haber sido golpeado y asesinado de manera similar, no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre la relación entre ambas muertes. —Esta vez fue Sherlock el que miró a Anderson con cara de "espero que seas capaz de entenderlo cuando lo explico para tontos".

—Continúa —pidió Lestrade haciendo callar a su subordinado con una mirada.

—Las calaveras tatuadas de los dedos del hombre lo relacionaban con la mafia rusa, probablemente un asesino —añadió Sherlock—. Inicialmente me desconcertó la presencia del montón de folios bajo su mano, pero recordé un artículo que me había leído John.

—El de la firma de un importante contrato de transporte marítimo con Rusia, por el mar de Barents, haciendo escala en Arcángel y Murmansk —recordó John—. Comentaste que no tenía mucho sentido.

—La Globe Shipping Company había estado negociando con turcos y rusos, hasta firmar finalmente el contrato con los rusos, no tenía sentido cuando la posición turca era mucho más ventajosa.

—Pero al final se decantaron por los rusos —reflexionó Lestrade.

—Sí, los rusos utilizaron a la vagabunda para simular ante los turcos que las negociaciones continuaban. —Sherlock tenía la sensación de estar dando clase a un grupo de párvulos—. Mientras ellos firmaban con el verdadero representante de la Globe, los turcos firmaron con la falsa ejecutiva.

—¿Y los turcos no se dieron cuenta? —la voz de Anderson era puro desprecio.

—Sí, pero ya era tarde, los rusos habían cerrado el contrato.

—¿Y cuál era el objetivo final? —preguntó John.

—El contrato era muy importante para unos y otros porque a los turcos les facilitaría una vía constante para su contrabando de drogas y armas. Entra droga en Inglaterra y salen armas hacia el Próximo Oriente.

—¿Y a los rusos? —Ahora era Lestrade el que preguntaba.

—En el caso ruso se aseguraban una ruta segura para el tráfico de personas. Los funcionarios corruptos del puerto de Murmansk facilitaban documentos falsos y, una vez en Londres, resultaba relativamente sencillo separar un par de contenedores del envío principal.

Había muy pocas cosas en las que todos los presentes estuviesen de acuerdo, especialmente Sherlock y Anderson, pero la repugnancia que les causaba el tráfico y la explotación de mujeres o niños, en cualquiera de sus facetas, era una de ellas.

—Donovan —dijo Lestrade a través de su interfono—, Sherlock ha traído varios documentos que nos permitirán desmantelar una red importante de trata de personas y las posibles ramificaciones en relación con la prostitución. Envíalos, por favor, a Antivicio para que coordinen los arrestos con la Interpol.

—¿Pero quién asesinó a la mujer y al ruso? —preguntó Anderson, desconcertado.

—¡Por favor, Anderson! —bufó Sherlock—. Deberías dejar de hacer ciertas cosas para que pudiese llegar algo de sangre a tu cerebro.

—¡Sherlock! —exclamó John.

—¡Los mataron los turcos! ¡Era un mensaje para los rusos!

—Un mensaje… —Anderson podía ser muy lento cuando quería.

—Sí un mensaje, con letras de neón: "Somos los turcos, sabemos lo que habéis hecho, os vamos a dar hasta en el cielo de la boca".

—¿Hasta en el cielo de la boca? —rio Lestrade—. ¡Por Dios, Sherlock!

El detective consultor los fulminó a todos con la mirada, se dio la vuelta y se alejó con su abrigo ondeando tras él.

—John, ¿nos vamos?

_Continuará..._


	6. Abuelita, abuelita...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El caso ya está resuelto, pero no el jueguecito de Sherlock. Abuelita, abuelita, qué ojos tan grandes tienes...

Sherlock entró en casa visiblemente molesto, tiró el abrigo y la bufanda de cualquier manera y se sentó tan bruscamente que el sillón se deslizó unos centímetros por el suelo.

—Sherlock, ¿por qué te pones así?

—Hasta Anderson se ha reído de mí —bufó.

—¿Hasta en el cielo de la boca? —John tuvo cuidado de no mostrar su diversión—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa expresión?

—No sé ni por qué lo dije.

—Venga, no te enfades. Has resuelto el caso de forma brillante y has dejado claro lo idiota que es Anderson. ¿Qué más podrías pedir?

Sherlock no contestó. Se limitó a quedarse enfurruñado en el sillón.

Y ahora me toca a mí soportar el enfado del niño. Qué bien.

Cuando Sherlock se ponía así, sabía que era mejor dejarle un rato (y por rato se entiende horas, días, semanas...) hasta que se le pasase o encontrase algo que le distrajese lo suficiente como para dejar de lado su enfado. _Espero que encuentre pronto algún entretenimiento_. Deberían estar celebrándolo y, en su lugar, allí estaban, en plena pataleta.

Se levantó y recogió el abrigo que Sherlock había tirado de cualquier manera, luego se encaminó hacia la cocina para ver si quedaba algo comestible en el frigorífico. No se sentía con ánimos para pedir nada y, al contrario que su amigo, él necesitaba comer regularmente. Se preparó un sandwich y abrió una cerveza, en esta ocasión, ni le preguntó si quería.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se comía su cena. _Dónde habrá oído lo del cielo de la boca_ … Recordó que la ropa de deporte estaba en su habitación y le asaltó una idea. Tal vez su jueguecito podría distraerlo del enfado. Era cuestión de intentarlo, armarse de valor e intentarlo.

 oOo

 

 

Subió a su habitación y se entretuvo un poco, intentando decidir qué hacer exactamente, al fin y al cabo, no tenía mucha idea de cómo seducir a un hombre. Bueno, sabía muy bien cómo le gustaba a un hombre que lo sedujesen, pero no tenía muy claro si podría reunir el valor para hacerlo.

Llevaban años viviendo juntos, todo el mundo creía que eran pareja, era sólo dar un paso más; no debería ser difícil, había descubierto que se sentía atraído por Sherlock lo suficiente como para desear besarlo, desnudarlo, tenerlo bajo él en su cama, pero entre desearlo y tener el valor de hacerlo realidad había una gran distancia.

Paseaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación. En la cocina le había parecido una buena idea, pero ahora se sentía tan nervioso como la primera vez que había besado a una chica. _Claro que será la primera vez que bese a un hombre_. ¿Y si se estaba equivocando? ¿Y si para Sherlock no era más que un juego tonto con el que distraerse? ¿Y sí...? _¡Mierda, John, deja de dudar!_

Se cambió de ropa, respiró hondo y salió de su cuarto para bajar a la sala. _Que sea lo que Dios quiera_.

 

oOo

Cuando entró en la sala, Sherlock le miró de arriba a abajo y no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Vas a ir al gimnasio a estas horas?

—No.

—¿Vas a hacer ejercicio?

—Es posible.

La sonrisa de Sherlock se hizo más amplia. John tragó saliva y se acercó al sillón desde el que su amigo le miraba.

—Abuelita, abuelita…

—¿Estás seguro, John?

—Abuelita, abuelita, qué ojos tan grandes tienes —se limitó a decir mientras se acercaba al sillón.

—Son para verte mejor. —Sherlock se puso de pie, frente a John. En su voz se reflejaba una ligera sorpresa.

—Abuelita, abuelita, qué orejas tan grandes tienes —murmuró John, atrayendo al detective por la nuca y deslizando sus labios por la oreja.

—Son para oírte mejor. —Dejó escapar un ligero jadeo.

—Abuelita, abuelita, qué manos tan grandes tienes —las manos de John recorrieron lentamente los brazos de Sherlock.

—Son para tocarte mejor —respondió Sherlock mientras sujetaba los brazos de John y lo empujaba suavemente en dirección a la cocina.

—Abuelita, abuelita, qué boca tan grande tienes.

—Es para comerte mejor —susurró sobre la boca de John antes de comenzar a besarla.

Inicialmente fue una simple caricia de sus labios, tanteando hasta que notó que soltaba el aire, y entonces deslizó la lengua por ellos, incitándole a separarlos, a dejarle entrar. _Dios, qué bien sabe_. Un gemido de John, le animo a profundizar el beso, enredando sus lenguas, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Mordisqueó sus labios y los lamió con glotonería, como deseaba hacerlo desde hace tiempo.

Deslizó la boca hacia el cuello de su amigo, mordiéndolo suavemente mientras continuaba empujándolo por la cocina, tropezando con la mesa en su ansia por llegar a la habitación.

—Sherlock, ¿dónde…?

—Shhh —interrumpió.

Movió las manos bajo la sudadera, intentando contenerse pero ansioso por tocar esa piel con la que llevaba tanto soñando. John gimió, y se apretó más contra él, con sus dedos luchando con los botones de la camisa.

Chocaron contra la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock y mientras buscaba a ciegas la manilla de la puerta, aprovechó para pegar su cadera contra la de John. Sus erecciones se rozaron bajo los pantalones y John soltó una exclamación sobre la piel que acababa de descubrir. Movió los labios por el pecho, lamiendo los pezones que empezaban a endurecerse bajo sus roces.

Casi sin saber cómo, abrió la puerta con urgencia y continuaron moviéndose hacia la cama que Sherlock no se había molestado en hacer, mientras le quitaba la sudadera roja por la que había empezado todo aquel juego. Chocaron contra un lateral y, apoyando una rodilla, empujó suavemente a John, que seguía peleando contra la camisa, hasta quedar casi tumbado sobre él. Sherlock hundió la cara en el cuello de John, aspirando su olor, lamiéndolo mientras se movía para permitirle que se la quitara.

Las manos del médico comenzaron a recorrerle la espalda, acercando más sus cuerpos. Sus caderas se rozaban una contra otra, con sus erecciones cada vez más duras bajo la tela. Notó cómo su compañero se tensaba ligeramente cuando los dedos de Sherlock se colaron bajo la cintura de su pantalón.

—John, ¿estás seguro? —insistió con voz ronca, deteniendo su avance.

—No estaría… aquí… si no… lo estuviese… —murmuró llevando los dedos al botón del pantalón de Sherlock.

Retiró suavemente las manos de John de su cremallera y bajó por su cuerpo, recorriendo el pecho con los labios mientras le quitaba los pantalones, hasta dejar sólo la ropa interior entre su boca y la erección. Escuchó un gemido al besarlo a través de la tela y esbozó una sonrisa dando un ligero mordisco.

—Sherlock —le oyó murmurar.

Se separó apenas lo justo para quitarse su ropa y continuó besando la piel que acababa de dejar al descubierto, saboreando cada centímetro, por fin a su alcance después de tanto tiempo.

Terminó de quitarle la ropa interior hasta dejar al descubierto la polla. Inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios, relamiéndose de anticipación. Se tomó como una invitación el hecho de que abriese un poco más las piernas y acercase las caderas hacia él y, sin pensárselo más, besó la húmeda punta. John dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

Sujetando la base con la mano, comenzó a lamer el glande, haciendo círculos con su lengua antes de introducírselo en la boca, moviéndose despacio, presionándolo ligeramente con la lengua contra su paladar. Se separó y, mirando a su amigo, recorrió la polla hasta llegar a la base donde dio un pequeño mordisco.

Con una sonrisa, continuó rozándola con sus dientes, mientras le acariciaba los testículos con la mano. Bajó un poco más y lamió sus huevos sin dejar de mover su mano arriba y abajo por la erección cada vez más dura. Subió por ella, humedeciéndola con su saliva, deseando sentirla de nuevo dentro de su boca, probando el sabor, tanteando con su lengua y sus labios.

Llegó la punta, le dio un lametón y a continuación la atrapó en su boca y comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, atento a los jadeos de su compañero, sintiendo cómo cada vez estaba más caliente, más duro, más húmedo. Sin dejar de acariciarlo, estiró su mano hacia la mesilla para coger el lubricante y embadurnar sus dedos.

Deslizó uno en el interior de John, lentamente, y sintió cómo se crispaba ligeramente. Continuó comiéndole la polla hasta que notó que se relajaba de nuevo y empezó a mover su dedo, entrando y saliendo suavemente, notando cómo lo aceptaba y comenzaba incluso a disfrutarlo. Entonces introdujo otro dedo, moviéndolos poco a poco para conseguir que su amigo se sintiera más a gusto.

Los sonidos que salían de la boca de John lo estaban volviendo loco. Se movió sobre su cuerpo sudoroso, mordisqueando los pezones y de nuevo hasta su boca. Aprovechó el momento para meter un dedo más, sin dejar de besarlo, profundamente, intentando que olvidara su incomodidad, poniendo a prueba su autocontrol, porque las ganas de estar dentro empezaban a hacerse insoportables.

—John —jadeó—, necesito… lo necesito.

—Hazlo. —Un profundo gemido escapó de la boca de John.

Sherlock cogió nuevamente el lubricante y esparció una generosa cantidad sobre su polla. Sujetó las piernas de John contra su pecho y comenzó a entrar muy lentamente, atento a cada gesto, intentando que fuera lo menos doloroso posible. No pudo evitar verle la cara de crispación y cómo apretaba las sábanas entre sus puños.

Se detuvo y se inclinó para besarlo hasta que notó que volvía a relajarse, acarició su cuerpo antes de moverse de nuevo, muy despacio, entrando y saliendo lentamente, intentando controlarse para que John pudiera disfrutar. Sintió las manos de su compañero deslizándose por su espalda mientras abría sus muslos y colocaba sus piernas alrededor de Sherlock, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Ésa era toda la invitación que necesitaba para entrar más profundo, sus caderas golpeando una y otra vez contra las nalgas de John, escuchando sus jadeos contra su oreja, gimiendo más fuerte cada vez que acertaba a rozar dentro de él. La erección de John entre el cuerpo de ambos reclamaba su atención, y deslizó su mano entre ellos para acariciarla, más dura y caliente, hasta que notó que se acercaba al orgasmo.

Continuó moviéndose mientras observaba a su amigo corriéndose sobre su estómago y su pecho, sacudido por los espasmos, sonrojado, un sonido entrecortado escapando de su garganta. Sintió cómo se contraía una y otra vez sobre su polla y siguió entrando y saliendo hasta que notó que el calor se concentraba en su ingle y él también se corrió dentro de John.

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo sudoroso que tenía debajo, ambos jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Esto ha sido… Ha estado… Yo… —balbuceaba John.

Sherlock acarició sus mejillas y le besó suavemente.

—Está bien, Caperucita —dijo cuando recuperó el aliento.

Salió de él y se dejó caer a su lado, sin dejar de deslizar sus dedos sobre el pecho de John que le miraba sonriendo. Había merecido la pena todo ese jueguecito de Caperucita y el Lobo, pensó atrayendo a su compañero contra su pecho, poco dispuesto a dejarlo escapar de allí en algún momento.


	7. Epílogo o algo así

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John no es el único que tiene que hacer frente a su borrachera.

Volvió a casa un poco más achispado de lo que esperaba, de hecho, volvió un pelín ebrio. Su tranquila reunión de amigos se había convertido en un embarazoso momento "fiesta de pijamas con dos niñitas hablando de su primer amor", sólo les faltó elegir el nombre de sus hijos y dibujar corazones con purpurina al lado del apellido Holmes. Gracias al cielo, no había pijamas ni purpurina y sí mucha cerveza para superar el mal trago.

Greg llegó a su cama sin fuerzas para quitarse la ropa, se tumbó encima, se quitó los zapatos y rezó para que la habitación dejara de moverse. Habían estado horas hablando y bebiendo y hablando y bebiendo de nuevo, hasta que John parecía haber comprendido que era posible que Sherlock no le fuese tan indiferente como se empeñaba en creer. _Me parece que le quedó claro que se muere por él_. También había quedado claro que él tenía mucho mejor gusto para los Holmes que John.

¿Eran cosas suyas o la cama se movía como un barco? Cuando viese a Mycroft tenía que preguntarle por la obrita de teatro de marras, seguro que tenía alguna anécdota divertida que contar. Con esas ideas felices en su mente, el sueño acabó venciéndole.

oOo

Greg despertó con la boca seca, su lengua parecía de corcho, y la cabeza palpitaba sin control. _Esa luz, que alguien apague el sol._ Al menos era sábado y, salvo alguna urgencia, no tenía que ir a Scotland Yard y podría recuperarse de manera adecuada. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dormir un poco más.

Oyó un golpe que parecía venir de la cocina y abrió los ojos sobresaltado. _Pero qué demonios_ … Otro golpe. Se incorporó como pudo en la cama. _Dios, mi cabeza_. Prácticamente se arrastró fuera de la habitación y cuando llegó a la cocina pudo comprobar que había pasado un huracán por ella, el huracán Mycroft, concretamente.

Puertas abiertas, cajones revueltos, cazuelas y sartenes sobre la encimera, un paquete de bacon a medio abrir, huevos… Había visto fotos de campos de batalla en los que el caos era menor.

—Buenos días, Mycroft —dijo mientras se estremecía al oír otro golpe.

—Buenos días —respondió el aludido con voz cortante y golpeando la sartén sobre el fuego.

Lestrade puso los ojos en blanco. _Qué bien, Mycroft en estado puro_. Le esperaba un día duro. Odiaba cuando estaba de mal humor, resultaba seco, irritante, francamente desagradable; los que le apodaban "El hombre de hielo" no sabían de lo que hablaban, cuando entraba en modo "Drama Queen" tenía de impasible lo que Greg de joven e inocente.

Se dio la vuelta en dirección al baño. Una ducha rápida, un par de tazas de té y estaría preparado para afrontar lo que se le venía encima. _¿John y Sherlock? Quién lo hubiera pensado_.

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente se deslizase sobre su cuerpo. Resultaba tan agradable sentirla, relajando los músculos tensos de su cuello y espalda. _Tal vez deberíamos haber parado un par de rondas antes_. Casi sin darse cuenta movió su mano llena de gel de baño y la dejó bajar despacio por su pecho, acariciándose lentamente hasta que otro golpe procedente de la cocina acabó con cualquier inspiración que pudiese haber tenido.

Apoyó su frente contra los azulejos de la ducha golpeándola suavemente. _Mierda, Mycroft, ni siquiera me vas a deja hacerme una paja. Juro que estaba pensando en ti_. Jadeó con fuerza, sobresaltado al sentir que el agua se había enfriado de repente. Seguro que Mycroft había abierto completamente el grifo del agua caliente en la cocina. Se aclaró con rapidez el jabón que quedaba sobre su cuerpo y mientras se secaba intentaba prepararse para plantarle cara a la fiera que le esperaba tras la puerta.

oOo

Cuando entró en la cocina, todavía no sabía si estaba preparado para encontrarse con Mycroft. Por suerte, su compañero no estaba a la vista, aunque el desorden que se extendía por toda la encimera dejaba claro el calibre de su enfado. Sobre la mesa veía un abundante desayuno, pero primero tenía que encontrar al cocinero.

—¿Mycroft? —llamó mientras comenzaba a recorrer el pequeño apartamento en el que vivía.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Va a ser un día muy difícil —murmuró.

—Probablemente. —La voz, seca y cortante, sonó a su espalda.

Greg se giró lentamente. Miró a los ojos de Mycroft y dijo en voz alta lo que jamás habría pensado que volvería a decir tras su divorcio. _Al menos en esta ocasión sé lo que he hecho_.

—Déjame explicarte.

—Adelante.

 _Muy, muy difícil_.

—Ya sé que te dije que sólo iba a ser un par de cervezas, pero la cosa se complicó.

—Pude verlo.

—John está hecho un lío. —Greg se pasó la mano por el cabello todavía húmedo—. ¿Podemos hablar mientras comemos algo?

La mención de John pareció suavizar un poco la actitud de Mycroft; aunque no lo demostrase, sentía un gran respeto y admiración por el compañero de piso de Sherlock.

—Vamos a la cocina —dijo, comenzando a caminar en esa dirección.

Se sentaron ante el desayuno preparado por Mycroft, que era un cocinero excelente. Su pasión por la buena mesa le había llevado a aprender de los mejores y, a menudo, cocinar suponía el único momento de relax del que podía disfrutar.

Con una taza de té en la mano, Greg se sentía más tranquilo, parecía mentira cómo algo tan simple podía proporcionarle la calma que necesitaba para enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba. Cuando inició su relación con el hermano de Sherlock no se imaginaba dónde se estaba metiendo.

Hace unos meses la realidad le había golpeado como un mazazo en pleno pecho. En aquel momento tenía claro que no le atraían los hombres, pero ese hombre de apariencia impasible, que protegía a su hermano pequeño de forma tan férrea, le había destrozado los esquemas. En poco tiempo se sorprendió fantaseando con él, soñando con besarlo, con desnudarlo, con tenerlo bajo él en su cama. _Estás jodido, John, y te comprendo tan bien..._

Miró a Mycroft y, mientras desayunaban, comenzó a contarle lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, al menos la parte que podía contarle sin traicionar la confianza de John: cómo había notado el jueguecito de seducción que se traía entre manos el pequeño de los Holmes, la confusión de su amigo y su idea de que no tardaría en rendirse y caer en brazos de Sherlock.

—Ya era hora de que mi hermano se decidiese, John me parece una excelente persona y le hace mucho bien.

—Sí, yo también creo que es un buen hombre —coincidió Greg—. Está hecho un mar de dudas, necesitaba desahogarse, aclarar sus ideas. Y yo soy su amigo.

—Podrías haberme avisado —Mycroft sonaba menos duro.

—Lo hice, te dije que iba a tomar algo con él.

—Me refiero a que podías haberlo hecho cuando decidisteis continuar la juerga.

—Lo siento, no sabía que ibas a venir. Pensé que estarías ocupado. Y no era una juerga.

—Despejé mi agenda para poder pasar la velada contigo, no para ver cómo te emborrachabas.

Greg le miró apenado, sabía lo complicado que le resultaba a su compañero organizar su trabajo para poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

—Lo siento —murmuró acariciando suavemente la mano que reposaba sobre la mesa.

Mycroft retiró lentamente su mano, se levantó y comenzó a limpiar la encimera. Greg lo conocía tan bien como para saber que no le había rechazado, sólo necesitaba ese momento para calmarse, reflexionar y organizar sus ideas. _Será un genio, pero a veces los sentimientos le desbordan_. Le ayudó recogiendo la mesa en silencio. Cuando estuviese preparado, se lo haría saber.

oOo

Estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, uno en cada extremo. Mycroft revisaba algunos documentos de su trabajo. Greg leía la sección de deportes del periódico y, de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a su compañero para comprobar si continuaba enojado.

—Greg, John sabe lo que significa para mi hermano que entre en el juego, ¿verdad? —Su voz estaba teñida de preocupación—. Con Sherlock no hay medias tintas.

—No estoy muy seguro, su mente ahora mismo es un poco caótica —respondió el detective—. Pero me preocupa mucho más que tu hermano pueda hacerle daño de nuevo.

—No creo que vuelva a hacerlo, además, él también lo pasó muy mal y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé, pero me preocupo por John.

—Digan lo que digan, hace tiempo que tienen una relación, esto sólo es un paso más y mi hermano se ha dado cuenta por fin de que está preparado para darlo. Por eso comenzó el juego.

—No quiero que John vuelva a sufrir.

—¿Ya salió _mamá_ Greg?

—Claro, yo soy _mamá_ Greg, porque el _Hombre de hielo_ no se preocupa pensando en que su hermanito chiquitín pueda pasarlo mal.

Mycroft rio entre dientes mirándole con cariño.

—Voy a beber agua, ¿quieres algo? —preguntó Greg.

—No, ahora no, gracias.

Se levantó a por el agua y, al volver de la cocina, deslizó su mano por los hombros de su pareja. Al ver que no le rechazaba, se sentó a su lado y, tomándole suavemente la mano, entralazó los dedos de ambos.

—Lo siento de verdad. Creí que John me necesitaba a su lado, sé lo mal que se pasa cuando un Holmes decide cazarte, con todas esas dudas asaltándote.

—Tú también eres un buen hombre —respondió Mycroft besándole el dorso de la mano.

—Si hubiese imaginado que me estabas esperando, no lo habría dudado, habría vuelto a casa enseguida.

—Lo sé, en el fondo lo sé, estuve viéndote todo el rato. —Esa confesión no sorprendió a Greg—. John tiene suerte de tenerte como amigo.

—Y yo tengo suerte de tenerte aquí a mi lado y de seguir vivo todavía.

—Oh, sigues vivo, pero todavía tienes que compensarme el mal rato que pasé.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero estoy mayor, tengo resaca, ya sabes.

—Excusas —dijo Mycroft comenzando a besarle.

—¿Sirven? —preguntó contra sus labios.

—No, yo te avisaré cuando hayas logrado mi perdón.

Greg se inclinó sobre él riéndose y tomó el control del beso, mordisqueándole el labio inferior.

—¿Quieres flores y bombones? —preguntó mientras le lamía el labio.

—No será necesario.

—¿Quieres que te suplique perdón… o que te haga suplicar?

—Sorpréndeme.

La risa de Greg se volvió más profunda. Cogió los papeles que Mycroft todavía sostenía en la mano y los dejó sobre la mesa.

— _Allons-y_ , Alonso —exclamó Greg.

—Hoy no vas a ver a tu Doctor.

—¿Quién dijo que quiero verlo? —dijo el policía besándole de nuevo mientras lo empujaba más contra el sofá.

Se movieron uno sobre otro, sin dejar de besarse, hasta que el cuerpo de Mycroft quedó aprisionado entre Greg y el sofá. Estaba decidido a pasar todo el tiempo que fuese necesario _haciéndose perdonar_.

oOo

—Mycroft, se me olvidó preguntarte algo —comentó Greg bastante después, agotado y satisfecho.

—Dime.

—¿Me puedes contar lo que pasó con la obrita que hizo Sherlock en el colegio?

Se escuchó la carcajada de Mycroft resonando por toda la habitación.

—Ahora sí que no me puedes dejar sin saberlo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez sí que es el fin.
> 
> Creo que Mycroft le comentó a Greg que, para hacerse una idea de lo que había ocurrido, buscase un fic que hay sobre la obrita en cuestión. ;-)


End file.
